1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device in which a pixel transistor, a pixel electrode, and the like are provided on a substrate, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device, a pixel transistor, a wire such as a data line, and a pixel electrode are provided on one side of an element substrate, the pixel transistor is turned on during a select period, and thereby an image signal is supplied to the pixel electrode from the data line through the pixel transistor. The electro-optical device requires bright displaying which is obtained by widening a pixel opening area of each pixel through which light passes. If illumination light is incident on a semiconductor layer which configures a pixel transistor, a light leakage current is generated on one side thereof, and thereby flicker or the like occurs.
Therefore, a technology, in which illumination light incident on a semiconductor layer by a light shielding layer of a lattice shape that is provided between a layer of a data line and a layer of a pixel electrode is suppressed on an element substrate, is proposed (JP-A-2010-72661).
However, as disclosed in JP-A-2010-72661, if the light shielding layer is used between a layer of the data line and a layer of the pixel electrode, the semiconductor layer is separated from the light shielding layer. For this reason, in order to shield light which travels in a tilted direction toward the semiconductor layer, it is necessary to widen a width of the light shielding layer, and thereby a pixel opening is narrowed.